Trapped in the mind
by Huntress-the-Temptress
Summary: Stiles is back in the locker with the nogitsune back in control of his body. He has planned for stiles to revisit some things that he would rather have buried deep into his mind. So the nogitsune wants to play. And stiles has no choice. What will he see? (Sorry really bad at summaries but give it a read )


_A/N : hey so this is my first teen wolf fanfic and so please let me know your thoughts, I got inspired by the last episode (3x20) and I'm so pumped for the next on the finale trailer killed me HaHa anyways I'd love to know your thoughts on the piece and if you liked it. Don't be too mean haha and I hope you enjoy ;) _

_also at the end I was like ugh I just wanna finish so I didn't do the last memory as great as I wanted to I wanted to have the whole scene in there but didn't have time because I've been busy and wanted this up before the next episode so I'm sorry but I think what I did was okay haha._

_also I did two titles cause I liked Both and couldn't choose _

* * *

**Trapped in the memory lane**

Stiles opened his eyes slowly, they felt like they weighed a tonne. There was only pure darkness if he had the energy to move his hand up in front of his face he still wouldn't be able to see it. After the adjustment of his eyes to the darkness he could make out the shadow of himself. There was a blinding light in front of him causing him to turn away,it came through the grates in front of his eyes, that's when he realised where he was. He was back in the locker, the one the nogitsune found him in when he was fighting to keep control. He wasn't in control this time. The invisible weight that was bearing down on him, making any movement strenuous and tiring disappeared as the panic of the situation set in. The light flashed across the grates again and stiles looked around the tight space wildly.

Lifting his hands up and resting them against the door he started banging, breathing heavy in a hysteria.  
"Let me out!" It came out as a desperate scream that seemed to echo as it hit the world outside the locker he was trapped in. Sweat trickled down him face, he turned and lay his head just above the grate allowing a small look at the outside. More lockers lined the walls, no exit visible only a corner without a view of what was around it.  
Stiles sighed heavy and deep in an attempt to bring normality back into his breathing. He had to get out of this locker, he had to regain control of himself again. He couldn't let the thing in his head hurt anyone else. Especially his friends who would no doubt get in the way of the thing using stiles to create chaos and disaster in this town that as of late has been filled with tragedy.

The light flashed past again causing stiles to squint. Where was that light coming from?  
There was banging that made stiles jump then cringe in pain when his head hit the top of the locker, now he had his back against the back of the locker so he was facing the grate. That's when he saw him, his bandaged hand running along the lockers on the right of the one stiles was in. Stiles looked on in a panic, he didn't want to see this thing anymore he didn't want him to be in his head anymore, he had to wake up!

"Come play stiles" the raspy voice made stiles' insides crawl. This was his mind and he barely had any control of it. The damage hidden behind old bandages was suddenly right in front of the grate, the razor teeth shining as the light flashed over them again, shadowing the monster. When the light was gone so was the creature inhabiting stiles, the one using him to create chaos in his home town. To make his friends go crazy and using him to kill. That was something stiles refused to think about, if he did it would break him and he needed his strength to get his mind back, to make sure this thing didn't hurt his friends and especially for his dad, he knew how his dad was coping with this and it wasn't that well.

Stiles banged against the door again desperate to escape the locker he was contained in and to his surprise the door creaked open. Cautiously he took a step forwards gripping the outside of the locker door to steady himself as his stiff legs loosed from being trapped still in a small space for so long. The light flashed over him again giving him a view of the room which was filled with lockers, he could tell now that the light was coming through the windows high above the set of windows in front of him. There was a corner and stiles was contemplating whether to turn it, but he couldn't stay here standing with his bare feet turning pale against the concrete in his navy track pants and red TSHIRT forever, Staring into a room full of lockers with shadows creeping in around him waiting for the next time the light will shine through the windows.

He sighed as if in pain, a struggle of breathe. Where did the nogitsune go? Where was he? Was it all a dream? He had to find a way back into the real world. He had to make sure Scott got what he found, he had to protect his friends. HE HAD TO WAKE UP. stiles lashed out to the side punching the locker. Face red close to tears.  
Why couldn't all this supernatural crap get fucked and stay out of his life.  
He probably won't last until senior year at the rate they've been going around here.  
There wasn't even a scratch on the locker door he had just hit, and he felt no pain in his hand. Tempted to count his fingers he restrained. He knew this wasn't real. He was asleep and god knows what his body was up to.  
He walked forward confused as to what the point of this was and uncertain of what lies around the corner.  
There were more lockers around the turn making a corridor towards a single door. Marching forward he gripped the door knob. He was going to find that son of a bitch and kick him out of his mind. The door creaked open an stiles stood gaping. His back at school! Trapped in his freaking mind and it had to be this stupid place. The nogitsune was seriously going to pay for that. The light flashed over again from the window behind him, also going through the windows in the otherwise dark hallway the blinds creating lines across the floor for only a moment until the light came again repeating the pattern across the floor. It freaked stiles out.

There was a noise, a tapping along the floor, it sounded like someone walking in heels. Light was spilling out under a door halfway down the dark hallway, stiles moved towards it. The blind was down I front of the window in the door but he could see shadows moving past. Curious but cautious stiles grabbed the door know and pushed the door open. He was shocked. He recognised where he was, it was the hospital. He stepped more inside and was now in the middle of the hallway, people walking past him like he didn't exist. Looking at the seat in front of one of the patients doors he recognised the little boy occupying it. It was him, As a kid three days before his mum died. He was staring blanking at the vending machine on the other side if the hall in front of him. He looked so small, so scared. His dad never realised how much stiles knew, he knew his mum was pretty much dead and to see her like that cut him up inside as it did again now as he glanced inside the room where his mother lay with his father standing over her holding her hand, still in his uniform though the ajar door. Stiles looked away unable to look at that any longer, memories like this long forgotten as he pushed them further and further away repressing it so he didn't have to go through such a thing ever again. Stiles walked forward and knelt down beside his younger self who obviously couldnt see him. An unnoticed tear slid out of his eye and suddenly the scene around him changed. His young self was still in that chair as a beeping was going off people were rushing past to get into the room next to him. The beeping had started 30 seconds ago while stiles was in there, he had been showed out by a nurse and doctors had started their doctor stuff. Stiles was looking around wilding confused and wanting his father to make everything ok but he was alone. All sound drowned out. The doctors and nurses walked out with glum expressions on their faces.

She was gone.

* * *

Stiles sat in the same chair he had been for days and cried. His father arrived two hours later in a rush. Frantic when he saw stiles expression he jumped to the door, to find the room empty. Immediately the sheriff engulfed stiles in his arms and younger stiles began to cry again. Tears slid out of current stiles' eyes. Sometime during re-living one of the worst times in ins life he had walked back to the door that lead back to the replica of the school. All stiles could hear was the line on the screen going straight and the machines going crazy. The door slid open on its own and stiles was all too happy to go through it and escape this nightmare he didn't however miss the sound of his first panic attack his younger self was experiencing in the middle of the hallway in front of the room his mother had died in.

Slamming the door shut behind him causing an echo through the abandoned halls of his mind stiles almost broke down, crumbling to the floor like he desperately want to do but he couldn't. He had to find a way out of here, he knew it. The light flashed across the windows again illuminating the tears running down stiles' cheeks.  
The light and shadows disappeared from the door and stiles' kept walking forwarded.  
The hallway seemed much longer than it was in reality, he could see a small square at the end which were the double doors that lead outside, he knew he had to head that way to get through those doors, maybe he'd find out where the bloody flashing light was coming from.  
Bare feet against the hard floor were the only thing to be heard.  
After awhile stiles came to another door that had light seeping out from underneath and figured out how this was going to work, he was going to have to go through memories to get to the end, it seemed there was no other option. He couldn't walk past the door with light to continue on his feet just stayed in place.  
Stiles looked at the door with an expression of I don't want to fucking go in there but he knew he had to so with a sigh of annoyance he rolled his eyes and pulled the door open.

* * *

The smell of cotton candy wafted through the air.  
He was at a carnival, the sounds of games being own and lost, laughter and the runners of the games yelling out to get attention of possible takers. He saw Scott through the crowd, when he had that big mop of hair and right behind him was stiles, the one with his hair shaved down. This was a couple years ago before he grew it out, it must have been just after Scott became a werewolf. Stiles knew because he remembered this moment clearly.  
Stiles hated heights, always had and probably always will and what occurred this day didn't help at all.  
The Ferris wheel loomed up I front of the boys and stiles took a gulp. Scott looked over at him and smiled. "don't worry man I'm gonna help you conquer your fear, we're gonna go up there" they both turned towards the Ferris wheel, both boys with very different expressions on their faces. One had a lop sided grin the other looked as if he would throw up.  
The stiles in the pyjamas with the bare feet that was unnoticed by all stood close behind them in discomfort, he didn't need to relive this again even if he was only watching from a distance this time.  
He saw the two boys get into the seat one eager the other wishing he was almost anywhere else.  
"Your gonna be fine, you mind find it fun" stiles looked over at Scott with a you've got to be kidding me expression " sure it'll be peachy" stiles replied sarcastically. The wheel jolted then started to slowly move forwards, stiles knuckles turned white as they were gripping the bar in front of him as tight as physically possible.

The stiles on the ground saw them moving forward and put his hand over his face, he didn't wanna have to watch this.

As they moved upwards, with the seat slightly swaying stiles was finding it difficult to relax but it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Scott noticed the change and smirked. " I told you it wasn't that bad, see nothing to be afraid of." As the rose higher Scott looked over the crowd. He noticed Allison with Jackson and Lydia by one of the games at the same time stiles on the ground did when he looked over his shoulder " oh jeez"  
Lydia turned away eying the cotton candy that had made stiles' mouth water moments before and Jackson moved awfully close to Allison and whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh. Scott saw this and still not having much control over his wolf started to change as they got higher and higher on the wheel. Stiles turned over to Scott and noticed this just before the seat started shaking wildly stiles arms went spastic as he grabbed onto the back of the seat with one hand and used his other to hold the bar trying to steady the seat before they were both dropped out of it. "Woah Scott what the hell man were like in the air!" Scott turned to stiles with yellow eyes glowing. Saliva running down his fangs. Stiles eye widened. "Scott, SCOTT you've got to calm down" then stiles looked over Scott's shoulder and noticed who he had been looking at.  
Scott was seething and losing control stiles knew Scott would either pounce on him or do an inhuman jump down there and rip Jackson's throat out either causing the imminent death if stiles.  
"Scott listen to me their just friends you know that" stiles was gripping for dear life as the seat swung from under him and he was staring at the ground they had just passed the top and were going at a pace far too slow for stiles liking. Scott growled aggressively and stiles looked cautiously around and to his surprise no one seemed to noticed. He had to calm stiles calm down before they got to the bottom or shit would get awkward and tough to explain when they hit the ground.

Scott was breathing heavy trying to calm himself while stiles was breathing heavy because he wasn't sure they were gonna live through this Ferris wheel ride.  
Scott went to lung out of the seat and stiles had no choice but to launch himself onto him to keep him in the seat so it didn't all go crashing down in a horrifying manner that stiles couldn't stop think about Scott clawed at him and three gashes appeared on his upper right arm stiles leaned back in pain at the scent of stiles blood Scott froze in confusion and surprisingly started changing back as the music came to an end and they lowed to the ground.  
Stiles would never go on one of those stupid rides ever again or that high up if he was being honest. Scott apologised with his puppy dog eyes stiles clearly forgave him after sorry food and bang ages were purchased he told everyone on his way back from the carnival he was attacked by a dog and was forced to get the painful rabies shot Scott payed for that by buying him a sorry Star Wars marathon.  
Stiles remembered that as he watched himself and Scott cautiously step off the seat and be grateful to be on solid land once again.  
He heard a creaking and the door behind him slowly opened, just like last time he turned to walk through his heart racing from the reminder of the experience that reinforced a strong dislike into a fear. Stepping through the sounds behind him silenced into only the beating in his veins.

* * *

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. The lights behind the door disappeared, the dark hallway loomed in front of him, the light flashed again through the windows illuminating the hallway enough that stiles could see the double doors that lead outside was closer than before, a couple metres in front of it there was a classroom door with a light shining through. Stiles was getting sick of this shit. He stumbled forward towards the door it was the only way he was gonna get out of this place but it didn't mean he wasn't terrified of what would be behind that door.  
Standing in front if it his hands were shaking as he reached for the door knob. Taking a deep breathe he took hold of it and pulled it open, all he could see was darkness, he walked through and the door shut behind him.

He walked forward and noticed the glow of a yellow of a bus. Stiles breathe hitched. He ran a hand lightly over the black strip as he went around it, his fingertips brushing against the cold metal surface behind him as he moved forward. He had to see this if he was going to escape this place in his mind he was trapped in. He made it around the front of the bus and a neon red set over him as a motel loomed up in front of him.  
He saw Scott pouring the gasoline from the bus onto himself. A look of defeat on his face which made stiles stomach churn. He saw himself. Lydia and Allison running out of the room on the second floor and bolt down the stairs slowing when he saw what Scott was doing and then the flare was lite. Stiles remembered how he felt to see his friend like that in so much pain, it hurt stiles almost as much. They were more this friends they were brothers and his brother was in pain. He barely heard what his last self was saying to Scott because all he could do was look at Scott's face. He was so focused on stopping Scott from setting himself on fire that he didn't notice the real pain there, this was from his friends mind, just like Boyd and Isaac and that hurt stiles, he hadn't really thought about it before with being so concerned abut finding the Daarach no one really talked about what happened at that motel. Past stiles took a step into the gasoline and put his hand around Scott's and the flare he was holding, slowly taking it out of his friends grip and throwing it onto the ground. " he should have thrown it far into the dessert" stiles mumbled as he saw the flare slowly rolling back towards the puddle of gasoline on the ground. Lydia noticed also and vaulted herself onto everyone before the flames appeared reaching for the stars of the clear sky of the plain lands. The burning sudden light caused stiles to shut his eyes and when he looked back the Daarach was in the flames. Stiles cheeks were wet as the words from Scott repeated through the air in his mind. There was a click behind him and suddenly the door was there again leading to the hallway he had come from. With a glance back at the recovering teens stiles turned and went through the dodo the sound of the burning flames in the night and the words of his brother left behind.

* * *

The door closed behind him and stiles felt numb. All those memories he didn't want to go back to he had to live through again. His lucky that he didn't start on the second floor where he was sure the other long forgotten memories and thoughts that has been pushed to the back so he didn't have to think about them ever again. He wouldn't of made it this far, his surprised he even got to the end of this hall considering now all he was left with was feeling cold and empty inside. Lights flashed over again and stiles could see he was close to the double doors.

Taking a deep breathe he put one foot in front of the other and moved towards it. This was it the nogitsune had tried to weaken him so he would pose no threat but stiles wasn't going to let that creepy monster take him over his life to bring chaos and pain down onto his friends. The dark space that was in his stomach filled with anger how dare he if his Dad or Scott get hurt he wouldn't be able to forgive himself he pushed the doors open and they clattered against the brick walls.

Stiles was shocked outside there was a great big fence with posts and lights moving across the grounds like it was a prison. But it wasn't a prison stiles realised as he walked slowly down the steps, it was a concentration camp. There was a shadow coming out from the darkness a couple of meatless in front of him "hello stiles" it sounded like someone with the worst cold ever. The nogitsune teeth glittering in the darkness. Stiles jittered.

"Game on" was his reply.


End file.
